


Negan x Olivia: Into You Now

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Despite her misgivings toward Negan, Olivia considers his request for one night together at the Sanctuary.





	

"I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out."  
  
Olivia's reaction was instantaneous, the slap heard around the world. Negan's head whirled around and he rubbed his cheek, shocked that such a fiery response would come from this woman who seemed so subdued.  
  
"I am about 50% more into you now. Carl, take care of Judith for a minute, will ya? Olivia and I are going to step out on the porch for a moment." He grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses and headed toward the door of the Grimes house.  
  
Olivia followed Negan out onto the porch reluctantly, wondering why she felt compelled to do so. He was handsome, sure, but he was an ass. He really wasn't her type. "What do you want from me, Negan?"  
  
"Slow down, princess. Let's have a drink." He poured two glasses of the expensive brown liquid and handed one to her. She took a sip and puckered her mouth at the strong taste. She wasn't much for hard liquor. Negan had a hearty laugh at that. "Too fucking strong for you, huh? Wait till you taste the smoother stuff I've got back at the Sanctuary. Goes down like water."  
  
He leaned against the porch railing and looked her up and down. "You've got curves for days, babydoll. Why are you hiding them under that drab outfit?"  
  
Olivia squinted her eyes at him, incredulous at his question. "What is this, a fashion critique?"  
  
His thunderous laugh boomed across the porch. "No, no, sweetheart. I just thought that maybe you entertained the idea of saying yes to my offer before. I mean, this is the apocalypse and I'm not a bad looking guy. I figured the only reason that you would turn me down is that you're insecure with your body."  
  
"You're an asshole, Negan. Did it ever occur to you that your personality might be the reason that I turned you down? Because you don't fucking do it for me. You killed my friends. You continue to torture Rick. I have no interest in you. And I'm perfectly fine with my body, for your information."  
  
Negan gave her nothing but a cocky look in return, clearly not believing her. "All of that might very well be true except the last thing you said." He walked in a circle around her, trailing a finger along the hemline of her too-large shirt. "You simply would not be hiding that voluptuous body under these frumpy clothes if that were the case."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, showing her discomfort at his intrusive gaze. "How I feel about my body is none of your business, Negan."  
  
"Well, I'm making it my business."  
  
"Why? Because you're bored?" Olivia said, huffy and annoyed.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe it's because you'd make a fantastic wife. But I don't want to bring a woman into the group who isn't confident in her own skin."  
  
"When you say group, I can only assume you have a whole harem back at your place?"  
  
"That is correct!" He zinged her with his index finger, acting like a game show host. "Number one answer! You got a problem with that, doll?"  
  
"Not particularly," she said in a blase tone. "Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Negan traced her jawline with his thumb and leaned in close. "I think you're beautiful, Olivia. I love how bold you are. You seemed like a quiet one. I should have known better. Let me take you back to the Sanctuary and show you one amazing night. If you don't love it, I'll bring you right back and we can pretend it never happened."  
  
Olivia questioned her sanity as she reluctantly took his hand. "Carl?" She yelled into the house. "Can you watch Judith for tonight? I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Uh, sure, Olivia."  
  
She was grateful that he didn't ask any questions.  
  
  
  
The Sanctuary was a large compound, a former factory, very industrial and intimidating when you were used to the homey vibe of Alexandria. Yet somehow it felt safer than Alexandria to Olivia, with its fence full of walkers and so much reinforcement, not to mention all the men and women defending it. She couldn't believe she had given in to Negan's request for one night with her, but like he said, it _was_ the apocalypse. What did she really have to lose?  
  
She was surprised by how comfortable Negan's bedroom was even though she really didn't want to be there. Furnished in blacks and grays, it was masculine but beautiful. "Like what you see, doll?" He strolled through the door with several outfits thrown over his shoulder. He tossed them on the bed and gestured for her to take a look at them.  
  
Olivia picked up each blouse and dress and marveled at the high quality material. She hadn't seen clothing this nice since the days before the walkers first showed up. "I saw your wives on the way in, Negan. They weigh two pounds each. Where'd you get all this amazing plus-size stuff?"  
  
Negan sat down on the bed and smiled at her warmly. "The guys grab whatever they find on their runs. Everything comes in handy eventually. These were evidently made for you. Try something on."  
  
Olivia carried a couple of the outfits into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it. She slipped into a sheer, glimmery black dress that was really much too dressy for these times. _But why not live it up?_ she thought to herself. _If he wants to see me sparkle, here's his chance._  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around, feeling genuinely sexy for the first time in over a year. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Negan whistled. "Now, that's what I like to see. A stunning woman in a gorgeous gown. Doesn't that feel better?"  
  
Olivia walked over to him, still sitting on the bed, and he ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs, slightly lifting the shimmery black fabric as he did so. "I think you like what you see," she said in a sultry tone of voice that she'd forgotten she even had.  
  
"I do," he said, licking his lips and pulling her down for a kiss. His mouth enveloped hers and he kissed her tenderly, then opening his mouth and tongueing her passionately. She couldn't believe that this monster could make her tingle like this, that the man who wielded Lucille was an undercover gentleman. "A candlelight dinner awaits us downstairs. Will you stay the night?"  
  
Olivia's head was spinning with conflicted feelings. "Tonight. I can only promise you tonight."


End file.
